The Escape
by darkshadow229
Summary: The Eds' life will never be the same...
1. The Ideas of Eddy

The Escape

Ed and Edd sat down in his seat at the Dormitory Guide's office. They were waiting for their best friend, Eddy to get out of the Dormitory Guide's office at Ranelo Station. After 20 long minutes of waiting, Eddy finally came out.

Eddy grumbled "I….officially hate Kevin."

Edd sighed and asked worriedly "Eddy, what tragic punishment has the Dormitory Guide issued to your pass this time?"

Eddy shouted "He gives me a red circle on my pass and he cuts off my food ration! I'll have no meat or cheese for 3 weeks! That's nearly a month long of almost no food on my little tray! Kevin who started the whole thing acts all innocent and only gets a green card but also a star on his pass! I hate Kevin right now!"

Ever since the Eds arrived at Ranelo Station with the others, Kevin has made every moment of the Eds' life a living nightmare. But his favorite target was Eddy and a result, he bullied Eddy the most.

Edd said "Well, Eddy, you should have given a further explanation in deeper description and detail. That way, maybe the Dormitory Guide wouldn't have given you that red circle."

Eddy groaned and said angrily "Well, Sir Diploma doesn't know anything but squat! He didn't even give me a fair trial. He just put the red circle on mine and the star on his."

Edd said "Maybe you should apologize to the Dormitory Guide. He might take that red circle and food ration off if you do."

Eddy took a deep breath and said "OK, Sockhead, I apologize… to Sir Monkey when pigs have yellow wings, fly 230 million miles in the air, are indigo, speak Italian and could eat 90 gallons of dog poop while doing push-ups!"

Edd said "But Eddy, this will put a permanent mark on your record and you know what that will mean."

Now any average person would realize what Double D was saying was actually true and would apologize immediately. But Eddy isn't average. No, he's extraordinary beyond it all and clever too. Eddy isn't afraid of showing any of these traits.

Eddy said "I say we escape this nuthouse if you ask me. I've had enough of being forced to live in this inter-regional tin can for the rest of my life."

Double D said "Eddy, we can't do such a terrible deed. May I remind you that this fantastic sanctuary has given us possibly mandatory and permanent housing, food and water for us all? That Ranelo Station would take us when no other station in this area would."

Eddy muttered "They took us only for the pity and they're not very good to us."

Ed nodded sadly and said "Double D, will we go to the Fifth Planet of the Evil Green Putzila?"

Ever since they were escorted roughly into reception on that cold, rainy night, Ranelo Station had been complete torture. Sarah had become worse, mingling with a group of rebellious, trouble-making girls who were older than her. Sarah was now a junior member and had been even worse. Her "guardians" yelled at her now more than Ed due to her rebellious nature, her habit of wearing black, red, white, blue or any type of color that seemed to be group-appropriate. She talked back to her leaders during lessons, refused to do work in her part-time job and came home very late. Sarah used to dislike boys other than her best friend Jimmy. That all changed when she met the Slashers. She had a different boy with him almost every single day. She rarely talked to Jimmy now and treated him like she treated Ed: by shouting at him and calling him "useless", "sissy" and "weakling". Jimmy was now no longer like he was long ago. Jimmy no longer had any fears but he still cringed whenever he saw a bug. He gained weight and had good muscles. He treated Sarah kindly but he still shunned the Eds. Sarah often dressed inappropriately, provoking the anger of her modestly dressed guardians and the teasing and mocking from her peers. Kevin hated the Eds more than ever. He strayed away from most of the other kids except Nazz, Rolf and Johnny. He bonded with the other kids from Lemon Brook and Golden Heights. But that's when Kevin's life went downhill. He went out in private with a college girl from Southback. Eddy found out about it and beat him to the punch. It turned out that the college girl was a swapper. Kevin ended up with a black eye, a broken arm, 6 lost teeth, a sling, and crutches. Kevin was so hurt that he was reduced to staring out the window of his room for a week. Nazz dumped him and avoided any contact with him when he started using metabytes. Rolf joined him in it but stopped almost immediately after starting. Kevin mocked him while conversing with his friends: "Well, Ra-lof, he's just a pussy from the high-ends. He'll go off soon." The next day, Rolf beat Kevin to a pulp. Now, Nazz and Rolf are together- which is 100 xs worse than Nazz and Eddy together! Or at least Kevin thought so. His pass for a career in professional retaball went down the drain when he began to skip retaball lessons in exchange for doing metabytes in the basement loft with his Lemon Brook friends. His insane life had cost him his very high-paying job, his education at the best private teacher at Ranelo Station, his straight-clean life and record and also his home. Kevin was located from the mansion-like house he lived in just outside of Ranelo Station to a small, old home in the low ends of Ranelo. Kevin hated the Eds and so he blamed them for every misfortune that he had caused himself which led to the fight which is now.

Eddy said "I think it's time to leave this boiling piece of junk while it's still standing. Right, Ed?"

Ed nodded courageously. There was nothing Double D could do to stop him. He knew from past experience that when Eddy had his mind set on something, he would do it.

Double D said "Alright, gentlemen. I will assist you in your ridiculous yet impressive attempt to escape our lovely, luxurious home."


	2. THe Big Plan

The Escape chapter 2

A clever escape like this needed a just a cleverly planned attempt. So the Eds got to work on it immediately. Since the three Eds each had separate jobs for the day, they passed it through code. Ed grinned stupidly as he grinded the metal to fuse together, thinking of buttered toast and Evil Tim VII: The Monster Returns. Edd was working hard that day and to tell you the truth, the plan was the last thing on his mind.

Edd thought "This plan….. it is a very great one for Eddy to think of but why should we leave? It is like Eddy to complain so greatly to us but this emigration to the streets is not our idea of fine, great and perfect living."

When it came to their break, they all did the usual so they wouldn't be suspected: line up in a single line with their small, chipped, metallic trays to receive a small bit of expired ground beef with a torn off, half-eaten piece of bread and this time, there was no tainted, vomit-covered water to wash it down.

Eddy said sarcastically "Great, garbage meat and vomit bread. How invitingly delicious. What's next? A spoon for the puke?"

Edd said disappointedly "Eddy, I know it's not very good food today but I bet tomorrow, it will be a nice helping of salami on rye and milk."

Eddy sighed and grumbled "Double D, you say that every single day. It never happens. Reason #3 out of a zillion of why I want to get out of here as soon as possible."

Ed said "But, Eddy, we can't leave now! Sarah will tell Guardian Mom and Guardian Mom will tell Guardian Dad and Guardian Dad will sit down, watch the visual and say "Ed, don't try to leave the station again or you'll lose your gravy supply!"

Eddy leaned down and whispered "Fine, here's the plan. We pack up late tonight for our journey. Tomorrow before sunrise, we will act like everything is normal then we wait until break and make a run for it. It's going to be difficult though. Hope you have you ST packs, boys. We're going to need them very often from now on."

Edd said "Now, Eddy, I have assigned each of us an item to bring for the trip. I'll bring food, water and supplies. Ed could bring entertainment. Eddy, you'll bring everything we need to fit in on the outside."

Eddy said "No prob, Double D. I have everything in my brother's room ranging from false digital passes to extra clothes and not those old, uniformed strings we got last time."

Ed said "I am ready to serve Good Tim, guys! Let's go to the New Planet!"

Edd weakly smiled and said enthusiastically "Sure, Ed, we'll be gone in no time."

Kevin was big trouble now. His only friends were the Lemon Brookers and the Golden Heighters. But even those friends seemed to play cards lately. They still went to the basement loft and did metabytes during lessons, talked back to leaders and defaced them in any possible and flirted with new female arrivals from the sidelines but that seemed to decrease slightly as of 2 days ago. Rolf and Johnny stopped and looked at Kevin for a moment with anger on their faces before turning back to meet with Nazz, Jimmy and Sarah. Kevin gritted his teeth. It was all the Eds' fault. Yes, it was the dorks who made him lose everything even the college girl to Eddy. Sure, he lost Nazz to Rolf but he got tired of Nazz anyway so she didn't matter.

Kevin muttered "You stay healthy today, dorks. But tomorrow, I'm going to pound your faces into the ground."

This comment did not go unnoticed by Eddy who smiled and whispered quietly so nobody could hear him "We'll see about that, shovelchin."

* * *

Cliffhanger! Anyway about Vampire Street, I'm still going to do it but it's that I have too much work and too little time. I hope most of you understand. I'm still going to do Vampire Street of course in my spare time but for now, it's on hiatus.


	3. The Escape

The Escape chapter 3

Double D was shaken awake by a voice shouting " Oi, Sockhead. Wake up!"

Double D stretched and yawned before he asked " What is it, Eddy? And why are you wearing such dress at this time?"

Eddy replied sarcastically " Oh, well, I like how black fits the walls at dawn. Come on, we're jetting out of here in 10 and before the other kids get up."

Double D had to hurriedly pack his items up. He never imagined in a million years, he'd be doing this! If a month ago, somebody told him, he and his best friends would run away into a teenage wasteland from home, why, he would have thought that they were bonkers!

Eddy put on his normal clothing topped with a grey hoodie. Double D, wearing a red T-shirt and dark blue jeans came out.

Eddy said " Hey, Sockhead! Give Lumpy those sweats, will ya?"

Double D sighed. It would be a long day before it even started.

Eddy smirked. He wanted to get out of this dump from the start. He hated it completely. The clothing made them look like 19th century miners. The food was horrid. He would have rather eaten lint gunk from Ed's bellybutton. At least it tasted better. And with Kevin's threat, they needed to get out of this place.

Soon, the three Eds were out of the doors of Ranelo Station. The other kids thought it was home. It wasn't home. It was a pit to throw children in. A plot by corrupt adults. Well, it didn't work this time.

Little did the Eds know, only a few yards from them, was the site of all horrors...


End file.
